1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin sorting devices used in automatic vending machines, coin operated gaming machines and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a front type coin sorting device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,480 has generally been used as one of such coin sorting devices. This front type coin sorting device, as disclosed in the above U.S. patent, comprises a front plate provided with an opening at the upper portion thereof for insertion of a coin, and a return opening at the lower portion thereof; a stationary side plate fixed to the back surface of the front plate; a movable side plate hingedly connected to and spaced sidewardly from the stationary side plate to define a coin sorting passage therebetween with a coin diameter sorting cradle and a coin material sorting means; a chute side plate secured to and spaced sidewardly from the stationary side plate to define a coin acceptance chute and a return chute therebetween by bifurcating the coin sorting passage; whereby the diameter and the material of a coin inserted through the inserting opening is checked during passing of the coin through the sorting passage, and further whereby an acceptable coin is passed into the coin acceptance chute from the outlet of the coin sorting passage and is accepted once the coin actuates a microswitch actuating arm to produce a coin acceptance signal at the lower end of the coin acceptance chute, while a non-acceptable coin is passed into a return chute at the branch point from the coin sorting passage and is returned to the return opening at the outlet of the return chute.
The above-mentioned coin sorting device has a high quality sorting function and is simple in construction for assembly into automatic vending machines and the liker.